


Silver

by missthingsplace



Series: colours [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Colours, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17, Ratings: PG, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets, each prompted by a different colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

 

 

Chapter 14: Colours: Silver

**Title:** Silver  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/Characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
 **Summary:** A bit of a celebration ...  
 **Spoilers:** Not really, unless you haven't seen series 2  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** PG13  
  
 **A/N:** This ficlet is a kinda sequel to 'Gold', part of a series i've written. 

Picking up one of the handwritten name plates from the nearest table Ianto couldn't help the soft smile that crossed his face, he set it down again and batted one of the helium filled balloons with the palm of his hand. He watched it sway while he scooped up a handful of the tiny silver confetti that festooned the table and as he blew it up into the air the sound of soft music filled the air.

“Our song,” Jack said, walking across the now empty dance floor towards the other man with his hand extended.

Ianto took the hand in his own and let the Captain pull him towards him, their arms winding about each others bodies and their feet moving in tiny steps while they swayed to the music.

“Who's have thought we'd be here, celebrating this day,” Ianto murmured into his husbands ear.

“You broke the Torchwood tradition of dying young, for that I am incredibly grateful,” Jack said softly back, stealing a soft kiss from the willing lips before him. “and I for one am hoping for a lot more years with you.”

“I'm forever yours,” Ianto answered, claiming the Captains lips in a longer, deeper kiss, barely noticing when the track finished in the background.

“We should get to our room, we still have a lot of celebrating to do and I don't think the hotel staff would appreciate finding us shagging here on the dance floor,” Jack said into his husbands ear before kissing his neck.

“I'm happy we decided to do this here and not at the house,” Ianto said, unwinding his arms from Jack's neck and taking his hand in his own. “the cleaning up isn't down to us, I don't have to become a party fairy!”

“I can still remember that day as if it was yesterday,” Jack smiled, remembering the day their friend married.

“It's not something anyone could forget easily,” Ianto chuckled. “come on, our bed is calling to us, I can hear it.”

“Oh, and what exactly is it saying?” Jack grinned.

“That would be telling, but I think we're both going to enjoy it,” Ianto answered, grabbing one of the embossed napkins on their way out of the function room. “I think we need think we should keep this.”

“Agreed,” Jack said, grabbing a handful of the confetti from another table and keeping it in his fist as they made their way across to the lift and then up to their room.

Once they were inside Jack tossed the confetti up into the air and pulled Ianto close so that the little silver 25's rained down on them while they kissed tenderly.

“Happy Silver Anniversary,” Jack smiled when they pulled apart.

“To another twenty five years,” Ianto smiled back. “now, in the words of that song, take me to heaven.”

“You'll never have to ask twice,” Jack answered, dragging him towards the bed and kissing him passionately as they tumbled down onto the soft, silky bedding.

The End.


End file.
